Konoha Shinobi
by red-onyx
Summary: What would happen if our favorite characters decided to marry and have children of their own? Act 1 is about SakuxSasu, next act for other Characters...


**Konoha Shinobi**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or the original story of this anime. This is only a fanfiction which was created by my fanatical, imaginative mind. I made the original plot of this fiction way back when the Anime was only airing Episode 109, which is the episode where Sasuke left the village. The original story line of my fic, however was changed somehow because of Shippuuden episodes and the manga updates. You might find some storylines in this fic which is almost the same as in the Anime. However, some events happened late or some characters were killed by a different person. Well, anyway this is fanfiction after all, so anything might happen! And besides this fiction created a whole new era of for Naruto. I hope you enjoy the fic! Please R&R.

**Note**: The prologue has 4 _Acts_ which is mostly about the original characters. However, the entire story (starts on Chapter 1) revolves around my own fictional characters, who happens to be the children of my (and yours I believe) favored _Naruto couples_. Don't worry, the original Naruto characters are still incorporated in the story!

**Act 1: Unexpected Reunion**

"5 years had passed since that night."

(-Flash Back-)

"Yah I know… but I'm different. Even we've been together, I had chosen revenge and that's why I continue living in this world. I can't be like you guys."

"Isn't being alone the worst thing in life? You told me it'll just give you pain and I know that. I am never alone because of my family and friends, but… if you'll go… to me… it'll just be the same as of being alone."

"From now on, new stories will be unfolded."

"Sasuke-kun, I… I… really love you more than my life! If you'll just leave, it's better for me to die… Please, if I can't stop you… then just take me with you!"

"Stop meddling too much…you're annoying!

"But…I…I…"

"Sakura…Thank you for everything."

(-End Flashback-)

"And now at the age of 17, I can still feel the love that I feel for him." Sakura thought as she jumped from one tree to another. She wasn't paying attention to the pavement in front until she felt a familiar _chackra_ signature moving towards her. She fixed her gaze to the vague figure ahead. Her eyes widen as recognition hits her.

"Sasuke-kun" she whispered. Cautiously, she continued forward. She wasn't sure if he knew that it was her. Or maybe he does, however, he doesn't care. Sasuke passed by her side, she felt the breeze that his movements brought with this, Sakura shivered and halted at a branch.

"Sasuke –kun…" she said aloud, as if calling him. The Uchiha, didn't stop to look at her. He just continued tree hopping. She wanted to follow him, but he was to fast. The pink-haired can only watch the uchiwa fan on his back. Sakura fished the bottle of her skill enhancers, the one she designed herself. She drank 5 capsules from it, aware that it'll have bad side effects for her. The pink-haired thought that she'll just deal with it later. For now what important is to catch up with Sasuke's pace.

Orochimaru sent Sasuke out for a mission. He was there to get this certain guy and bring him back to Orochimaru's base. As he travels to the forest, he felt a recognizable chackra signature, it is somewhat stronger he believes but it I still from the same person. As he set his eyes up ahead, a sudden flash of pink appeared before him. In an instant he knew he was right. He heard her call to him but he didn't dare look nor say anything. Why should he? This person is a real nuisance and is annoying. With a flash of an eye a hand finds it way to his arm that brought him to a stop. If his memories serves him right, Sakura was very slow and couldn't even match him pace nor that of Naruto's. The grasp tightened. She had enormous strength. Sasuke recalled Orochimaru saying that Naruto was training under Jiraiya and that Sakura had became the 5th Hokage's student. Orochimaru was amaze on how the former team 7 become students of the 3 legendary sannins.

She got her strength from her new sensei, but the speed? Sasuke's eyes traveled from the grasp to the bottle that the pink-haired return to her bag. Skill enhancers, he deemed.

_Annoying._

"Sasuke-kun… I … I… need to bring you back to Konoha." Sakura said with conviction.

_Like you can do that_ he thought, but before he could move away from her, a fist finds it way to the right side of his jaw, staggering him to the ground. Looking back at the tree that he fell from, he saw the pink-haired placing black gloves on her hands.

"The next time I'll hit you, it'll be over!" chackra started to glow around her clenched fist. Sasuke wiped the blood oozing from his mouth as he jumps to dodge the medic-nin's attacks. The Uchiha was just amazed on what the impact of the punch had done to the ground he used to stand at.

"Hn." He drew the sword of kusanagi and lashed out an assault.

_Ting!_

Sakura blocked his attack with a kunai knife. Sasuke kicked her making her body slammed to a nearby tree, but upon contact with the tree, the body _poofed _into a trunk.

"What happened Sasuke-kun? Why aren't you using your sharingan or any ninjutsu?"

"Because it'll be just a waste of my _chackra_ to use it against you!" Sakura's eyes widen with dread when Sasuke suddenly appeared before her.

_Unbelievable, his to fast. _

Sasuke gave her a straight down cut to the thigh. Even with the use of her skill enhancers, Sakura wasn't fast enough to avoid the attack, but she's _fast enough_ to avoid any fatal damage.

"Shit!" She run away from him and hide herself behind a tree. The Uchiha was just too fast for her, even though he is just using weaponry and taijutsu on her, he still have the advantage. Sakura get the bottle of the skill enhancers and drank the remaining pills inside. She felt a boost of power within her. She began healing the wound on her thigh.

Sasuke was confident that he can win just by mere taijutsu and by his sword. But to find Sakura, he needs to use his sharingan. The medicine that she drunk makes her insanely fast, even though he had already inflicted a wound on her thigh. He moved his eyes around and _saw_ Sakura 16 meters away. By the appearance of her chackra, she is using a medical _ninjutsu_ to heal her wounds.

_Perfect_.

He motioned towards her swishing his sword through the air vertically. He was about to give a diagonal cut when the pink-haired grined and attack him with 5 chackra scalpels. She used his sharingan against him by using the medical ninjutsu for offense. _Very clever_, he though. Too bad for her, the Uchiha was able to evade all of it but one. There is no opened wound but Sasuke now that inside his arm, his biceps where cut. If he wasn't able to dodge all the scalpels, his arms maybe severed now. Sasuke dropped the sword as he tried to block Sakura's fist using both his arms to cover himself. The pink-haired continued to blow punches until Sasuke drops on the ground. She stared at Sasuke's body as it slowly turned into snakes.

"I thought you'll not use any _ninjutsus_?"

Sasuke needed to do that technique because if he didn't he'll receive serious damage, "Shut up! Sasuke moved quickly to appear behind Sakura. She faced him but before she could decide what to do, the blade of Kusanagi cut through the side of her abdomen.

In a flicker of pain and disbelief she said, "Sasuke-kun… you…" she leaped backwards but the damage prevented her to run away from him. In every _thod_ of his footsteps, Sakura's heart pounded frantically. She can't believe that the only man she ever loved could hurt her. As she watched him swayed his sword to the air, she knew, he isn't just ready to hurt her, but also to kill her! She tightly shut her eyes closed and let tears escape from them. In an instant, everything had flashed into her mind's eye. _Konoha. Her family. The other shinobis. Team 7. Kakashi. Nauto. Sasuke_, the 12 year old Sasuke whom she was infatuated to and sooner, learned to love. But the man in front of her, the man that is going to strike his word on her, is this the same person that she devoted her love to?

"_SASUKE-KUN!"_

Sasuke had made his mind to take her life, but the scream that Sakura made stayed his hand as it brought back unsettling memories to him. He remembered the first time that Orochimaru's seal gotten through him. His vicious intent was on the peak, just like what he felt today, but the very same voice stopped him. He glances to his left and saw the bitten-up Sakura stopping him by wrapping her arms around him. During those times, he was ready to kill the people who have hurt her. However, now, he is the one who is hurting her, worst of all, he's prepared to kill her. He wobbles his mind out of the memory. As he glanced back towards Sakura, she was no longer there.

Sakura flee from tree to tree while healing the wounds on her abdomen. But the hot and galvanizing pain from the wound is pittance compared to the pain that Sasuke's murderous plot implicit on her. While hopping, she suddenly lost balance and fell from the tree. She lost consciousness as her body was gradually pulled by gravity.

Sasuke was able to pull her closer to him before her body touches the ground. The Uchiha just landed his blank gaze on her unconscious face.

Upon opening her eyes, Sakura saw a blaze from the fire in front of her. A sudden throb of pain made her flinched as she transfer to a sitting position. She focused her chackra on her right palm and repairs her wound. She was surprised that the wound healed so fast, indicating that it wasn't detrimental. Earlier, she thought that the wound was deep enough to kill her because the pain is excruciating. She just infers that the pain was just intensified by the fact that the injury was brought by the man she loved. She turned her gaze at the sounding of footsteps at her right.

"You're awake. It's better to stay here for the night; it'll start to rain soon."

Sakura doesn't remember going in the cave and starting a bone fire. So it was the person who had just spoke who had brought her there, but why? She looked at the onyx eyed as he throws something towards her, which she had catches successfully.

"Eat" Sasuke said as he sat 5 feet away from her. She wanted to tell him that she wasn't hungry, but she is. Without any word, Sakura finished the bread off. She ate the bread too quickly that she choked. She cleared her throat as she drummed her fist above her chest trying to dislodge the bread from obstructing her windpipe. Sasuke offered a bottle of water to her and she grabs it, although hesitant at first.

_Weird._ Hours before, he was about to kill her, but now he's here, offering her food.

"Why… Why didn't you kill me?" she had managed to ask. Her breathing wedged up on her throat.

No response. She turns to land her gazed on him only to find out that his staring at the fire indifferently.

"Please… answer me… I want… answers."

He finally looked at her, his eyes narrowed, a sign of his annoyance. He stood and motioned towards the cave's exit. The scrunch of his footwear was followed by an immediate sound of the rain's downpour. Sakura holds his hand to stop him.

"Sasuke-kun, it's already raining, it'll be harder for you to find…" Sakura suddenly felt a twitch inside her head as her vision turned blurry. The draw back of the pill is making it's way to her. She closed her eyes "To find…another place to rest on." Sasuke didn't show any disagreement with what she said. The Uchiha turned to his heel and motioned back to the place where he had sat before. As he brushed his shoulders to hers, the thunder roared madly. Sakura was startled by it and unconsciously, wrap her arms around Sasuke.

Realizing what she has done, she immediately let go of him. "So…Sorry" she said absently as her eyes were fixed at the shatters of rain which glitters as the lightning blazed. She can't feel her body.

_Blurring of vision. Nervousness. Lightheadedness. Damn. _These are signs of the pills side effects. What more could she get? Before she knew it, she was outside the cave. She let the rain touches her. Sakura tilted her head looking at the clouds that had covered the moon. She needs to wash the drugs side effects before it got worst. She smirked. As if the rain could do that she thought.

Sasuke watched Sakura as she went out of the cave to let herself get soaked with the pour. He wasn't sure what she's thinking.

_Annoying._

He sat to the ground, still locking his gaze on the pink-haired ninja. Moments later, she entered the cave and sat near him, eyes on the fire's flame. She rub both her palm on each side of her triceps as she sneeze.

_Idiot_.

Getting out in the rain can make anyone cold, even a medical ninja like herself who undergone training from one of the 3 legendary _sanins. _

"If you won't remove your clothes, you'll get sick." He said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Sakura looked at him with wide opened eyes as if horrified on what he had just said. Sasuke remove his gaze from her and looked at the flicker of the flame. He then realized that their gender difference will make it hard for her to do that.

_Annoying. _

Did she heard him correctly or the drug is now screwing up with her sense of hearing? If it was Naruto who said that, she might just hit him straight to the face, knowing how perverted he was. She looked at the fire and gives off a heavy sigh. This is Uchiha Sasuke, she reminded herself. It wasn't as if he'll be interested and if he does she will –

_No._

She shakes that thought off. This is actually the glitches caused by the overdose. She removedher clothes making the undergarments the sole cover on her body. She shut her eyes tightly as a sudden throbbing pain arises on her frontal lobe.

"Ugh." She said as she buried her face on her thigh._ Damn._

She felt sudden warmth caused by a piece of cloth that is gradually enveloping her. She twists her head slightly to the left, fixing her gaze at Sasuke's left hand as he placed his cloak around her. She slowly reached his left hand with her non-dominant hand. She turns to her head to the right, glance upwards to meet his eyes. But the Uchiha's gaze was secured on their touching hands. Sakura glance to his lips, eyes, and then back to his lips. She slowly reaches his cheeks through her dominant hand, caressing it softly. She tilt her head to take a look on his eyes. Sakura twitch when she saw that he is now looking at her, blankly. She wasn't sure what he's thinking. Is he annoyed or does he like to –

What was she thinking anyway? Stupid pill, affecting her perception! Or is this just.

_Just…._

She crawl her sight back to his lips. They are so _edible,_ she thought.

_Kiss him!_

Uchiha Sasuke, his eyes, his lips, everything about him are like the forbidden fruit in _Eden_. The only thing she can never have.

_Kiss him!_

"I…" inattentively, Sakura damp her thin lips to his. Sasuke doesn't kiss her back. When the pink-haired grasp what she had done, she immediately pulled away from him, eyes on the ground.

Her heart pounded furiously, with breath caught up on her throat, "I'm… I'm sorry." She bit her lower lip. "I shouldn't have… shouldn't have…"

"Sa…kura…"

She turned to look back at him, not really sure how his voice sounded. _A tone of disgust_?_ A question_?_ An invitation_? She used both hands to touch his face. They felt warm. She didn't dare look at his eyes, she just stared at his lips the whole time. She wanted them so badly. She sealed her mouth on his again, before he could even say any protest. Hesitantly, Sasuke kissed her back, then stopped. He pulled his jaw inches away from her with his forehead still resting on hers. The pink-haired knew she couldn't stop now. He kissed her! It meant something. She wraps her arms around his neck and boldly kissed him once more. This time, Sasuke didn't hold back and kissed her eagerly, almost as hungrily as she did. He slowly put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him.

The rain continues to glimmer outside. The animals swarmed with each other, slinking out of the storm. Inside the cave, the two intertwined, losing track on the world around them.

Note: Try reading the last part of Act 1 while listening to Muse – Undisclosed Desires. Tee Hee.

Author's Note: Please be patient in waiting for the next Act. Please Read and Review. Again I don't own anything here, the characters or even the setting of the story. All that I own is the plot of this story. Hope you enjoy reading!


End file.
